


smutty fanart

by alldelightedpeople



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Choking, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/F, Fanart, Knifeplay, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldelightedpeople/pseuds/alldelightedpeople
Summary: three pieces of smutty Aziraphale/Crowley fanart





	smutty fanart




End file.
